Kepingan
by 13th Hell
Summary: Dirinya memang model sempurna tanpa cacat. Semua orang tahu itu. Namun, benarkah itu semua? oneshoot gaje dari saya. pelampiasan ga dapet ide buat fic multichap saya. warning! super pendek! (update dengan gajenya) (nyengir) DLDR. mind? RnR plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Kepingan**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) Gaje.**

**super pendek.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

* * *

Euforia kemenangan adalah hal biasa dalam hidupnya, tak perlu sebuah selebrasi berlebihan untuk sekedar melampiaskan perasaan bahagia kemenangan. Kemenangan baginya keharusan, tidak bahkan mungkin tidak hanya sekedar keharusan namun dia sendiri adalah kemenangan dan itu mutlak.

Bunyi dentingan gelas wine, celoteh para penjilat, dan topeng senyuman menjadi penghias malam pesta di manor megah miliknya. Elu-eluan kebanggaan dari para pemilik topeng tentang dirinya sama sekali tak ia respon. tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan, dirinya memang model sempurna tanpa cacat. Semua orang tahu itu.

Namun, benarkah itu semua?

Ia melirik sekilas pada seorang yang paling berkuasa di pesta itu. Berharap ada mimik ekspresi lain selain wajah angkuh nan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Manik _heterochrom_ miliknya sejenak menampilkan sedikit kekecewaan. Setelahnya ia tak lagi peduli, ia diam menatap kerumunan manusia penjilat kerabat keluarganya.

* * *

Surai merah itu menari tertiup angin malam, manakala dirinya berdiri di ambang beranda rumahnya. Ia bosan, bercengkrama dengan manusia-manusia penuh topeng hanya menguras tenaga. Walau kenyataannya sedari tadi ia hanya diam duduk, tak peduli. Ia memejamkan sejenak matanya, menikmati angin malam sambil membayangkan wajah-wajah rekan se-timnya yang mungkin sama-sama menyelenggarakan pesta kemenangan, meski dengan cara berbeda.

Senyuman terukir tipis di wajah porselin tanpa cacatnya. Kebodohan si _blonde_ Kise Ryouta yang ia bayangkan sedang beradu argumen dengan si _Ace_ timnya Aomine Daiki. serta sang _shooter_ kebanggaannya, Midorima Shintarou, yang ia yakini sedang menggerutu kesal atas keributan dua orang tadi. Namun ia tahu penggemar Oha Asa itu tak pernah benar-benar kesal, ia hanya terlalu _tsundere_ untuk jujur pada perasaannya. Beralih pada rekannya yang paling tinggi, sang _Center _dalam timnya Murasakibara Atshusi. Ia yakin remaja itu sedang memakan _snack_-nya tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya, kecuali satu orang yang biasa menjadi bayangan dengan hawa keberadaan tipis, Kuroko Tetsuya. Terakhir manajernya Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya gadis yang ia sangat kagumi, sedang menengahi pertengkaran antara Aomine dan Kise.

Ah, andai ia bisa berada ditengah mereka.

Senyumnya pudar seiring lamunannya terbuyar. Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya, ia adalah suruhan ayahnya. Dengan berat hati pemuda bermarga Akashi itu pun mengikuti suruhan ayahnya itu, kembali pada lautan manusia penjilat yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Meninggalkan bayangan teman-temannya dalam benaknya.

Ia tahu ia tak sempurna, ada kepingan yang hilang dalam dirinya, kepingan yang tak akan pernah ia bisa dapatkan. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia tahu ia berbeda dari orang lain dan perbedaan itulah yang akan menjauhkannya dari kepingan yang hilang dalam dirinya.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: haha! Oneshoot gaje dari saya buat Akashi-sama.. XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kepingan**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho,**

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) Gaje. pendek.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

* * *

Ayahnya kembali memanggilnya, meminta kesempurnaan dalam dirinya. Dokterin akan tak terkalahkan dalam keluarganya, kembali menjadi makanannya. Mencoba merubah pikirannya, memberikan tekanan agar ia mengerti. Memaksanya untuk mengagguk setuju. Tak peduli beratnya tekanan yang ia terima. Berat? Tekanan itu memang berat baginya, namun ia tahu yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengagguk setuju. Tak ada pilihan baginya. Tidak, bukanlah jawaban setelah kematian ibunya.

Tapi, Ia masih merasa beruntung, walaupun ia tahu ia tetaplah pion dalam papan kehidupan yang diatur ayahnya. Ia masih merasa beruntung karena ia masih bisa bebas dalam bermain basket, bertemu dengan teman yang sedikit bisa merilekskan pikirannya. Menyunggingkan sedikit senyum di sela harinya. ya, ia masih beruntung, setidaknya hanya itu yang ia bisa pikirkan untuk menghilangkan rasa tertekan dari dokterin ayahnya.

Namun hidup tak sesempurna itu, apa yang terjadi tidaklah semulus jalan beraspal di sebuah sirkuit balapan. Hidupnya sejak dulu tak akan pernah lepas dari terjalan batu kehidupan. Retak, hancur, ia pernah merasakannya, suatu waktu dimana orang terkasihnya harus pergi. Dan sekarang waktu itu kembali berputar. Tidak! ini bukanlah jarum jam yang bergerak mundur, ini hanya sebuah fenomena kehidupan yang terkadang terulang.

Ia tahu, ia mengerti, rasa sakit yang sama akan kembali datang. Namun bukan ia, jika ia harus menangis, meratapi. Ia hanya akan diam, karena ia tahu tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sekali lagi baginya hanya ada satu jawaban, mengangguk setuju.

Keberuntungannya akhirnya berakhir, ikatan antar temannya terpecah. Ia kembali sendiri. Senyum tak pernah tersungging, pudar bersama tenggelamnya keberuntungannya. Lagi ia hanya diam, menari mengikuti takdir dalam hidupnya. Arogansi ayahnya ia sematkan dalam topeng keangkuhan wajahnya. menjalani hari dalam dinding dingin tak berkawan yang ia bangun.

Ia akan kuat, ia tak lemah. Ini dirinya, tak akan ada lagi yang berubah. Kepercayaanya tentang keberuntungan tak lagi ada. ia tak akan peduli dengan orang lain. ia adalah ia. berdiri sendiri, seperti ayahnya. menjadi yang tak terkalahkan dan bertahan. Tak akan ada yang menjatuhkannya dan ia tak perlu takut lagi akan jatuh. Namun apakah ini akan bertahan? benaknya bertanya.

* * *

**Ia adalah sosok sempurna tanpa cela...**

**(Namun benarkah demikian?)**

**Ia tak akan takut lagi akan jatuh, ia tak akan pernah terkalahkan.**

**(Namun benarkah itu akan bertahan selamanya?)**

* * *

Waktu berputar, tiba saatnya pertanyaan itu terjadi. Ia kalah, ia hancur. Detik waktu berhenti baginya. Empat kuarter cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh. Takdir, sekali lagi bermain. Posisinya melebur, meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukan. Ia kalah, kesempurnaan palsu itu kini terungkap. Fakta bahwa Ia bukanlah sosok sempurna muncul di depannya. Kepingan yang ia percayai hilang, kini menjadi pacu akan kehancurannya. Namun ia tak lagi terkejut, ia telah mengtahuinya, ia telah sadar sejak lama. Kini ia terdiam, seringaian sendu terukir di wajahnya. Lirih hatinya pun menjawab, Pertanyaan lama yang ia tahu jawabaannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya, ia kalah dan posisinya tak lagi abadi?"

"Ia tak akan lagi sekuat itu. hancur menjadi debu mungkin akan menjadi pilihannya."

gumaman kecil yang menjadi nyata, hancur menjadi debu itulah dirinya kini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seandainya tak ada sosok-sosok bersurai sejernih langit siang, secerah mentari pagi, sebiru air laut, sehijau daun muda, seungu warna buah anggur di pedesaan. Mengulurkan tangan di kala ia tak lagi sanggup untuk bangkit, menariknya dari jurang keterpurukan. Memacu kekuatannya agar kakinya dapat berdiri tegak kembali. Menarik bibirnya agar kembali tersenyum. Menghancurkan dinding dingin dengan sebuah pelukan. Membiarkan bendungan airmata yang ia tahan semenjak sang ibu pergi, pecah dan mengalirkan arus air asin dari manik _heterochrom_ itu. ia mungkin akan seperti perkataannya tadi, jika sosok-sosok itu tak datang. Sosok-sosok temannya yang memberikannya keberuntungan, keberuntungan yang dulu tak lagi ia percayai.

pemuda bermarga Akashi itu akhirnya menghancurkan topengnya, membiarkan keluar ekspresi yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam keangkuhannya. Berpegang pada uluran tangan temannya. Bersandar dalam pelukan hangat yang selama ini hilang dalam dunianya. Ia kembali bangkit.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N: Sungguh saya ga pernah berniat untuk membuat ini jadi two shoot! Saya Cuma terpacu dari chapter 220 dan iseng bikin drabble narasi di facebook seperti yang sering saya lakukan jika ada ide nyasar. Tapi kemudian saya berpikir, kok ini jadi kaya teerusannya kepingan ya? Ya udah lah, dengan modifikasi sedikit terciptalah chapter 2 dari kepingan.. hahahaha… saya emang plin-plan ya.. (nyengir) (digebukin).**


End file.
